


About the Gesture

by BandaBecca



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaBecca/pseuds/BandaBecca
Summary: After the Inquisitor fails to start a romance with the Commander, she's embarrassed and angry. She soon realises that the situation may have been more complex than she thought, and there is an attraction between them that can't be denied.





	About the Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor's name is Olivier, pronounced like Oh-liv-ee-yay. Trying out first person because honestly, I like writing it best.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm also on my bandabecca Tumblr if you want to check me out.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was only sad for a moment before it morphed into anger. This wasn’t my fault! He had given every sign of caring for me too. It was only because he acted that way that I’d said anything at all!

As I fled from his office, his door crashed opened behind me, but I cloaked myself before charging into the Rotunda, straight through to the main hall, and into my quarters. Leliana was already there.

‘How did it go?’ She leaned against the banister as I stormed around her.

I grabbed my pack, still wet from washing it after the Hissing Wastes. I slammed it on the bed and started shoving a few spare tunics into it. ‘Horribly. I told him I was leaving in the morning. I stepped toward him slowly, made eyes, did everything other than ordered him to kiss me.’

‘What did he say?’

I pulled the cinch on the bag tight, strangling the sleeve dangling out of it. ‘He said, “OK”.’

She paused. ‘Did his eyes say something else? What about his shoulders?’

‘They said, ‘Look at me, not embracing you or...pinning you to the bookshelf.”’ I threw my lock picking set on the bed, hard.

She glanced down the stairs before walking over to me. ‘That’s impossible. I know he—’

I turned to her then, the anger quenched under a wave of despair of what would happen between us now that I’d misread everything. How could we possibly work together after this? ‘You didn’t see his face. He—if he cared, if he’d wanted me to stay—’

A throat cleared over my shoulder. I turned. I wasn’t sure if the blood rushed to my cheeks or drained from my face. Cullen. Flushed with embarrassment, I scrambled for any kind of lie to explain away what he’d just heard and looked to Leliana for help. 

She either had none to offer or was unwilling to give it. ‘We’ll speak another time, Inquisitor,’ and she left the room.

I sighed and focused on Cullen, trying to decide whether to fill the silence or keep quiet to wait for whatever he came here to say. He was watching Leliana descend the stairs, and when the door slammed closed, his eyes turned to me. Something in the set of his eyes made me pause. 

He was on me in four strides.

He reached out, putting one hand on my lower back and the other on my neck under my ear. He pulled me to him so quickly that my chest slammed against his breastplate as his lips covered mine. They were slightly off-target and filled with urgency, and it took me a moment to rid myself of the shock of him overwhelming my senses. 

But then I did. I closed my eyes, raised one hand to rest it on the stubble on his jaw. I took a slow breath in, filling my lungs with his scent of leather and metal and…something else. I pressed my lips against him once more before I pulled away.

It took a moment to focus properly on his features. ‘Why did you let me leave? This is what I came to your office for.’

The torch light illuminated most of his face, but his eyes were in shadow as they looked away from my own. ‘I didn’t know for sure. I hoped—I’ve been hoping for quite some time—but as you stood there, I was weighing the chances that I could be wrong and what that would mean…’ he trailed off and I couldn’t hold in a small smile. ‘But I was too slow and you left. And I may have misread every other part of this, but I couldn’t misread that I’d answered wrong.’

I fiddled with the collar of his chest plate. ‘And you came here and heard us talking about you.’

He smiled. ‘That certainly helped convince me.’

I looked down at his lips, the scar there finally something that I was able to taste for myself. ‘Now I really don’t want to leave in the morning.’

He twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers before looking into my eyes. ‘We have some time before then.’

It was like my heart took one strong beat of anticipation. I looped my arms around his neck, his honey eyes skimming down my chest. I leaned in closer, breath ghosting over his neck before kissing a line from his ear down to his collar. I raised my hands to the ties of my tunic, untying the first knot slowly. He didn't let me move to the next as his large hands pushed mine out of the way as he leaned over me again. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his neck, the heat there enough for desire to rise up my thighs. 

He tied the last and slowly pushed the garment off my shoulders. He hesitated as if waiting for permission until I took a half step away and reached behind me to rid myself of the breast band. It fell to the floor and his breath caught. 

I took his hand and backed toward the bed, swaying my hips, eyes falling to the clasps of his chest plate. 

‘Maker’s breath,’ he said, eyes drinking in my display, his trousers beginning to strain.

‘Take off your armour,’ I ordered. He scrambled to do so as the back of my knees hit the bed. His armour fell from his hands with a light clatter, and I reached for him. I pulled the gloves off, one finger at a time, the left hand first, then the right. I made the last tug of the glove with my teeth, Cullen’s eyes watching every move.

I let his hands go and looked up at him through my eyelashes. ‘Touch me,’ I whispered.

His hands reached forward so quickly and forcefully that I fell back on the bed, his body covering mine. His hands kneaded my breasts and his lips travelled from my shoulder up my neck. My skin felt like fire, maybe ice, and I struggled to catch my breath enough and slow my racing heart. His tongue circled a nipple, the motion sending a current down to my toes. I moaned and dug my fingernails into his back, unsatisfied with his tunic still separating us. I tugged the hem up and he obediently straightened and removed it before leaning over me once again, barely a moment passing in his rush. I wrapped my legs around him, the feeling of our skin touching so overwhelmingly sweet that I took a sharp breath.

His fingers traced every inch from my chin, down my neck, over my breasts, down my stomach before stopping at my trousers, leaving my cunt hot and aching.

‘Olivier…Olivier…’ he whispered, eyes leaving my body before darting to my eyes at last. ‘I—you—’ his eyebrows knit together and he closed them for a moment, but I recognised the look on his face.

I smiled lightly. ‘I know. Me too.’ Because I didn’t have the words for it either. He smiled and bent over me, eyes locked on mine until he pressed his lips against me. It was soft, unrushed, but it filled me to overflowing. My hands roamed along his back around to the band of his trousers. I hooked one finger in and circled around slowly, enjoying any bit of skin I could touch until I found the leather laces holding them closed. I pinched one between my fingers and pulled slowly, slowly. When the was nothing more to give, I ran the other hand down his stomach, fingers skipping over the muscles, down into his trousers and grabbed his cock firmly.

His voice was deep as he groaned and buried his face in my neck. I stroked it a few times, his breathing growing more rapid as my hair fluttered under his hot breath. In an instant, he pulled back, and I sat up on my elbows, afraid I had hurt him. But he was pulling his trousers off his hips, his cock ready and standing to attention. I had seen humans naked, but never anything like this: a gorgeous, yet somehow sensitive man standing before me wanting to connect with me in every way, my own desires reflected in his eyes. My breath hitched, and I lingered on the sight, chewing my bottom lip before sighing and dragging my gaze up his chest to his face. ‘Cullen. Please.’

His Adam’s apple bobbed once before he reached for my trousers, unlacing them quickly. When he finished, I pushed my hips off the bed so he could slide them off me. He tossed them away and looked at me, not a centimetre free from his gaze. He ran his hand through his hair and dove for me with a muttered, ‘Sweet Maker.’

One of his hands closed over one breast while the other tucked under me and took a handful of my ass, and I sighed as he peppered my collarbone with kisses. I reached for his shoulder and pushed, also pressing with my legs until I had the momentum to roll over onto him, hands on his chest. Some of the hair had fallen out of the band I kept it in, slightly obscuring my view of him, but I didn’t care. There was only his hands on my hips, the way he was looking at me, and how happy I was that he was here now, with me. 

‘It’s a good thing I stormed out of your office so thoroughly.’

He cringed. ‘I don’t even want to think about that. I’m sorry, I—’

I put one hand against his cock to hold it to my clit and I rolled my hips slowly. He hissed through his teeth and dug his fingers deeper into my skin. I closed my eyes and soaked in the pleasure of rubbing against him. I kept moving, head tilting to the ceiling and moaned softly. I kept moving while Cullen’s open palm travelled up my stomach ever higher before pinching a nipple. I shouted, surprised, but grabbed his wrist to hold his hand in place.

I looked down at him then, his teeth clenched, eyes focused on me, his chest and ears pink. ‘I want…’ I said. His eyes cleared slightly. I leaned down over him, pinning my breasts to his chest, settling my head next to his. I licked the shell of his ear and his cock twitched against me. ‘I want you to fuck me,’ I whispered.

It wasn’t words that came from his mouth, but more akin to a growl as he flipped our positions once again. He leaned back slightly, looking into my eyes once more, eyebrows turned up like a question. I pushed my hips up slightly to rub against him in response, and his face took on a wicked expression. He lined himself up pushed his cock in a few centimetres. 

He glanced up. I grabbed his wrist, digging my fingers in. ‘More.’

He pushed in further until he was fully buried in my cunt, our voices joining as our bodies did. It was a half shout, half moan which echoed in the room as we clung to each other for a few moments enjoying the sensation of being so close. ‘Maker, you feel so—ah.’ He didn’t continue as I thrust toward him in the space I had while pinned under him. He groaned and drove into me a few more times.

The smell of his sweat and the taste of his lips lingered as I dug my heels into his back, pulling him deeper into me. His thumb crept its way to my clit and circled a few times, and my body awoke. I arched my back, clinging desperately to his shoulder, moan drawing out loud and long under the perfect attentions he was giving my body. I had been so thirsty for his touch, but I never imagined that being so close to him could feel so…this. 

I traced my hand up his neck to his face as he watched each move intently. I pulled him down to kiss me as I raised my head up to him, savouring the wet heat of his mouth before biting his bottom lip. At his gasp, I fell back on the bed, hair sprawling around me, a wickedly content smile across my lips.

My head felt full but light even as his hips slowed. ‘Do you have any idea how you—the way you—’ he pushed into me deeper, harder. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t—I’m going to—’

‘Come. Come inside me, Cullen.’ I wrapped my arm around his back and held him close to me as his hips sped up, my other hand replacing his on my clit. I was close, but I quickened the motion, the pleasure causing me to push my hips off the bed. ‘Cullen, I—oh!’ I climaxed quick and hard, burying my head in the crook of his neck, toes curling. Each breath of his came out like a shout and he held me against him a little too tightly, perfectly painfully.

We both collapsed. Cullen made to move to the side of me, but I pulled him over me. ‘I’m going to crush you,’ he protested weakly, still breathing hard.

‘Stay there for just a bit longer. Please. It feels close.’

‘Do you have doubts about how much I want to be close to you after what we just did?’ But he did as I asked, rotating slightly to rest his chin on my shoulder.

‘Just to be sure, perhaps we should—’

‘Hey Boss!’ Bull’s voice called, muffled from behind the door at the bottom of the steps. ‘Should I congratulate you on that finish or ask if you want a round two? Because if so, I would be happy to come up and offer my own services to both—’

‘Go away, Bull!’ I shouted, throwing a pillow toward the steps where it harmlessly landed on the floor on our side of the banister.

‘What were you hoping to do with that?’ Cullen asked with a doubtful expression.

‘It’s about the gesture.’

‘Really? Because I—’

Bull’s voice called out again. ‘So were you two planning to go again, because I know of a potion that’ll really…’


End file.
